


Crowley heating you up

by just_a_little_writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluffy, Kissing, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_little_writer/pseuds/just_a_little_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were in the cold for too long and came home with the Winchester from a hunt. You were very cold and your loved demon was already waiting for you to make you feel warm again. Based on a tumblr-imagine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowley heating you up

**Author's Note:**

> The story is based on this: http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/82723170202/source
> 
> “Imagine Crowley heating you up after you’ve been outside in the cold for too long.” (I also made a NSFW version)
> 
> The reader is actually written as female but feel free to change it in your mind however you want to.

It was a cold night at winter. You were at a hunt with Sam and Dean for a Wendigo. That includes a lot of waiting and searching for tracks in the cold forest. Luckily without snow, because else you probably would have frozen to death. You were used as a hunter to extreme temperatures, because by chasing e.g. a Wendigo you need to be fast and flexible, and not covered in jackets and gloves. The warmest moment was when you burnt it down. And at the ride with the Impala you felt like an icicle and your fingers felt like they would just fall of. But then you finally arrived at the little place where you and the boys stayed recently.

As you arrived, all of you hurried into the house. You wanted to make some fire, tea and hot soup for you and the guys, but when you stepped in you immediately noticed something on the table in the living room. A glass of whisky. And none of you have left it there for sure. But good for you, the boys haven’t noticed it and started to make fire.

“Hey, don’t wanna join us?” Dean asked you.

“Nah, I’m fine. I just want to go into my room.” You quickly replied, stepping slowly to the stairs.

“You’re sure? You seem pretty cold.” Sam spoke up.

“Yeah, but I will survive. I really just need my bed plus some blankets, you know.” You said with a wink.

“Suit yourself.” Dean said with a shrug and you headed up the stairs, right into your room. You quickly opened you door, and there he was.

Crowley. The Kind of Hell just stood there in the middle of your room, as it was the most natural thing in the world. And actually, it was. You and the King were together for some time now. It was a weird relationship. A demon and a hunter, but as crazy as it looked like, it worked. You were there for the other one, he never hurt you and you never hunted him. You started to help each other and ended up as a couple. Even the Winchester knew about it, but if they were happy about it was another thing. That’s why you didn’t tell them that the whisky was a hint for you, even while they accepted you two, they didn’t need to know everything. So there you stood and watched him, just standing there.

“Hello Darling.” He began smirking ad you quickly closed the door behind you and sighed.

“Crowley. It is always nice to see you but,” you stepped forward to him “I’m really exhausted and still freezing. I would rather take a hot shower than doing whatever you have planned. Sorry dear.” You were about to go into the bathroom but he grabbed your arm instead.

“You’re freezing. I know, I can feel it. But my plans for us are whatever you have planned for us my love.”

“Really? Whatever I have planned? And what if I would like to be cuddled into my blanket in front of the fireplace?”

“Well, I guess that could be arranged pumpkin.” He slowly moved his arm around your waist. “But you have to add some tea, soup and most important: me, to it.” He told you with a wink.

Your arms slowly slipped around his neck, embracing each other.

“Well I could perhaps live with that. You’re sure you can do that?” You asked, and a chuckle escaped him.

“Darling, I’m the King of Hell. What kind of King would I be if I couldn’t keep my Lady warm?”

“I’m not YOUR Lady, Crowley.” You corrected him.

“Ah. But you are certainly no others eithers.” He told you, and before you could argue again he pressed his lips on yours. You happily shut up and kissed him back. You felt good, but still very cold. Realizing that, Crowley pulled away and stepped back. You let out a sigh, missing his body heat. But as soon as he snapped, the fireplace in your room lit up, and flames started to dance on the wood. You wanted to thank Crowley and looked at him, but saw that he now hold a plate with hot soup in his hands. You stepped to him and smelled the soup with a smile. You stole one more kiss from him and gave him peck on the cheek. Whispering:

“Do you know how great you are?”

He simply answered smirking: “Yes, I know. But it is always great to hear.”

He slowly moved you to the fireplace and handed you the soup. You took it and moved the spoon into your mouth. Crowley always watching, as if he was excited if it tastes you. Your moan gave him confirmation. Even the warm plate felt good and warmed up your fingers. You swallowed and you started to feel warm from the inside.

Crowley stepped slowly back again and told you to stay and keep eating, and that’s what you did. When he came back you were sure you heard your blanket fall to the ground, but you ignored it and kept eating and watched the fire.

 _“Cuddle under blankets in front of a fireplace (after having sex). How romantic. And he actually is the demon and King of us two.”_ You thought, hoping he didn’t hear you.

Your soup was almost done as you felt two arms slip around your hips and held you tight. Crowley cuddled you from the behind and looked over your shoulder. You acted like nothing is going on and finished your soup, which was hard with him giving your neck kisses now and then. But as you finished he took the plate away and it vanished.

“I hope you already feel better, darling.” He started.

“Yeah, thanks. It’s definitely better, but I’m still a bit cold.”

“Don’t worry, I will fix that. Come on, sit down.”

“You really think that sitting on the cold floor will fix it?” You asked skeptic.

“Just trust me.”

And with that you sat down on the floor. Of course you trusted him.

“Relax love.” He said to you and you felt your blanket being wrapped around you. Crowley carefully wrapped the blanket around you and he ended up on his knees next to you, grinning. Then he stroked your cheek.

“Better?” He asked, but you hesitated on purpose.

“Well. I love it and all, but honestly, I’m missing something.” You told him with a straight face, watching his grin fall. He looked unsure around, and you couldn’t hold back a laughter anymore.

“You, of course.” And immediately you let the blanket fall of your shoulders and pushed Crowley to the ground till he was sitting. Then you started to wrap the blanket around him now.

“Spread your legs.” You ordered him. He returned a smirk.

“Shouldn’t you buy me dinner first?”

“Shut up.” And to make sure he really did, you pulled him into a kiss. As result he obeyed and spread his legs. You pulled away.

“Good boy.”

Then you sat yourself between his legs with your back to his chest. You put the rest of the blankets around you and him and relaxed at him. The soup worked and warmed your inside, the fir warmed up the room, the blanket kept you warm, but Crowley behind you made you feel the heat. His strong arms around you, holding you close. His body heat and hot breath at your neck gave you goosebumps. Even after you weren’t cold anymore you just stayed with him there. None of you moving a muscle.

And so you stayed there, in the arms of your King. Where you can always feel save.


End file.
